Journey from Roswell
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: Gary meets Roswell teens Max, Liz, and Michael and the consequences changes his life forever.


Journey From Roswell  
  
Summary: This very short story is an EE/Roswell crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition and Roswell characters belong to whoever created  
  
them. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made.  
  
I dedicate this story to Stacy and Claudine who introduced me to the sci- fi genre and to the fans of Roswell.  
  
Author: Tracy Diane Miller  
  
E-mail address: tdmiller82@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Journey From Roswell  
  
Voices. He could hear them tunneling their way through his pain and his  
  
desperate fight to remain conscious. He didn't want to die.  
  
"Don't do this, Maxwell. You'll expose us. Is that what you want, for us  
  
to have to keep running?"  
  
"I can't let him die, Michael. I have no choice." Max said adamantly. He  
  
turned to face his soul mate, his wife, Liz. She nodded at him.  
  
Max ripped open the wounded man's shirt. Blood seeped out with a  
  
vengeance from the puncture in the man's chest. Gunshot wound. They were  
  
never pretty. Max could feel the man's heart beating strongly even as death  
  
waited patiently in the shadows.  
  
Liz and Michael watched in reverent silence as Max placed his hand on the  
  
man's chest. They had seen Max heal so many people, but his alien power as  
  
a healer, to bring back people teetering between life and death, always  
  
amazed them. Perhaps Michael was a bit envious that Max possessed this  
  
ability. Michael still felt an undercurrent of jealousy where Max was  
  
concerned. Max had been the King on their home planet.  
  
For Liz, this frightening scene reeked of deja-vu. A gunshot wound to the chest.  
  
Lying in a pool of blood. Her uniform was drenched with blood. She wasn't  
  
ready to die. She was afraid. Then Max looked deeply into her eyes as he  
  
placed his hand on her chest. Something happened. A power radiated from  
  
him. It felt.... strange.  
  
And alien.  
  
That day, Liz Parker of Roswell didn't die. Or maybe she did. The old Liz  
  
Parker. From that moment on, Liz and Max's destinies were forever linked.  
  
Before that life altering day, she was Liz Parker, a studious high school  
  
student with dreams of attending Harvard. Liz was the quintessential good  
  
girl balancing her classes with working as a waitress in her parents'  
  
establishment, the Crash Down Cafe. All she knew about aliens had been  
  
gleaned from the stories that she had heard over the years about the 1947  
  
UFO crash in Roswell. Liz always believed that these stories were grounded  
  
more in fiction than in fact. There was no question that the alien folklore  
  
had transformed the sleepy town of Roswell into a hotbed of phenomenon. The  
  
alien legend provided a boon to the lagging economy from travelers with  
  
morbid curiosity and fat wallets.  
  
And to Liz, her idea of an alien prior to that fateful day was E.T.  
  
The healer infused his life force into the wounded man. Miraculously, the  
  
blood that had been seeping from the wound appeared to acquiesce to Max's  
  
touch and was quickly abated. Mud green eyes, a mixture of confusion and  
  
gratitude, locked with the eyes of the healer. Gary stared intently into  
  
Max's face.  
  
You're going to be all right." Max confirmed.  
  
The voice was strong, clear. And whereas before his chest felt as if it  
  
were on fire and the pain was excruciating, now all Gary felt was an eerie  
  
calm. Gary wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that one minute he  
  
tried preparing himself to die and now he was going to live.  
  
"What did you...how?" Gary stammered.  
  
"This is just swell, Maxwell. You've just exposed all of us. And it looks  
  
like we'll have a new alien joining our ranks." Michael said sarcastically.  
  
Max flashed Michael an annoyed look.  
  
"Either way, we keep running or we wait for them to find us and kill us.  
  
There's no where to hide." Michael remarked.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I can't hide.  
  
My name is Liz Parker-Evans and I'm tired of running. Sometimes I wonder  
  
whether I'll ever have a normal life again. I wonder if it will ever be  
  
safe to see my parents, to go back home to Roswell. Or, to use my real name  
  
in public. Now, I'm Beth Curie. Beth is another shortened version of my  
  
given name Elizabeth. I picked Curie because of Marie Curie. She was a  
  
great scientist. And Max is my husband, but now he goes by the name Jason  
  
Curie. I'm not sure why he chose the name Jason except that he said that  
  
he's always liked that name. The only thing that we haven't changed, that  
  
we don't have to pretend is that we love each other. I've loved Max for so  
  
long now that I can't remember how it felt before I fell in love with him.  
  
We should just be enjoying this time as newlyweds and getting ready to  
  
attend college. Instead, we're running from men who are determined to kill  
  
us because we're aliens. Well, I'm not really an alien. Only Max, Michael,  
  
and Isabel (Max's sister) are aliens. Actually, they're alien hybrids.  
  
They're aliens with human DNA. It all gets very confusing sometimes.  
  
Anyway, like I said, I'm not an alien, but I do have alien powers. I  
  
haven't had them for very long and I'm still getting used to them, but  
  
they're a part of me now and probably will be until the day that I die. My  
  
powers were dormant for awhile, but I wonder if I've had them ever since  
  
that day Max healed me at the Crash Down. What was frightening is when I  
  
started getting premonitions about what was going to happen whenever I  
  
touched someone. I touched Max and I saw him, Isabel, Michael, and me being  
  
killed. Isabel is a newlywed, too. Her husband Jesse is a lawyer who worked  
  
at Mr. Evans' law firm. Jesse only recently discovered that he had married  
  
an alien. I'm sure that he felt hurt and betrayed that Isabel kept the  
  
truth from him. I think that they could have worked out their problems, but  
  
with the government or alien bounty hunters or whatever this group is that  
  
is after us and wanting us dead, Isabel didn't feel that it was fair for her  
  
to expect Jesse to give up his life for a life on the run.  
  
I know how it feels to be hurt and betrayed by the person that you love.  
  
I've forgiven Max for hurting me, but I don't think that I'll ever forget  
  
the betrayal. You see, Max fathered a child with Tess. Tess was another  
  
one of the Roswell aliens and on their home planet, she and Max were the  
  
rulers and they were married. I hated Tess. I never trusted her. She knew  
  
that Max and I were a couple, but she wanted to break us up. When I learned  
  
that Max had slept with Tess, I prayed that it was a trick, a mind-warp.  
  
Tess had the power to mind-warp. It was like she could get inside of your  
  
head and prowl around in your brain and make you believe that something was  
  
happening when it wasn't. David Copperfield would probably kill for the  
  
power to mind-warp. Talk about the ultimate illusion. Anyway, if Tess had  
  
mind-warped Max, that would mean that they were never together and that  
  
there was no baby. But I learned that there had been no mind-warp; Tess and  
  
Max had really slept together and she had given birth to his son. Tess had  
  
returned to their home planet and Max tried to communicate with his son  
  
insisting that the boy was in trouble. Surprisingly, Tess returned to  
  
Roswell with Zan (Max's son. Zan was also Max's name on his home planet).  
  
But Tess' final act was a selfless one. She knew that there were people  
  
after her and Zan. She gave Zan to Max and intentionally walked into a  
  
situation where she was killed. And Max...Max knew that it wasn't safe for  
  
Zan to be with him so he asked his father to arrange for Zan to be adopted.  
  
I'll never forget the look in Max's eyes when he handed his son over to his  
  
father and watched his parents drive away with Zan knowing that he would  
  
probably never see his son again.  
  
Maria is my best friend. She and Michael have this on-again, off-again,  
  
love-hate relationship. Maria likes to complain that our alien involvement  
  
has cost us a normal life. What surprised me is that Maria agreed to go on  
  
the run with us. She could have stayed in Roswell or moved to New York to  
  
pursue her dream of becoming a singer. Whoever is after us wasn't after  
  
her. But Maria went on the run with us. So did Kyle. Kyle Valenti is  
  
Sheriff Valenti's son. I should say ex-Sheriff Valenti. In the beginning,  
  
Sheriff Valenti was hell-bent on exposing Max and the other aliens, but  
  
somewhere along the line, he became our supporter and our friend. Kyle and  
  
I were a couple (sorta) before I became involved with Max. Kyle was injured  
  
once and Max healed him. I know that Kyle is anticipating and dreading the  
  
advent of his alien powers. Maybe that's why he went on the run with us.  
  
Guess it's easier to deal with being part alien in the company of your  
  
fellow aliens.  
  
We had been running for nearly two months now (Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria,  
  
Kyle, and me) when one day we suspected that we were being followed. It was  
  
Max's suggestion that it was safer if we all split up. Isabel, Kyle, and  
  
Maria went together. Michael, the self-proclaimed loner, journeyed on his  
  
own. Don't ask me what happened between him and Maria. Those two can do  
  
more splits than an Olympic gymnastic team! And Max and I ended up in  
  
Chicago. Oh, by the way, Michael somehow showed up in Chicago, too. So  
  
much for his "Greta Garbo, I want to be alone, act".  
  
We've been in Chicago for a week now and we like it here. I think that  
  
we've finally found a home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Today, it was round the clock saves for Gary. He proceeded at such a  
  
dizzying pace that he barely had time to breathe. Tonight, though, he  
  
promised Chuck that he would go to the movies with him. Chuck wanted to see  
  
"Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones". It didn't matter that Chuck had  
  
already seen the movie three times. Chuck loved the "Star Wars"  
  
saga and was like a walking encyclopedia whenever it came to the George  
  
Lucas masterpiece. Gary had tolerated Chuck's "X Files" passion for years.  
  
It was a small price to pay for his best friend. Chuck and Jade were having  
  
marital problems and Chuck was even talking divorce. Maybe going to the  
  
movies tonight would help take Chuck's mind off his troubles.  
  
Chuck wanted to go to the 10:00 p.m. showing of the movie. He would have  
  
preferred the earlier showing since he was exhausted after this long day and  
  
he wanted to go to bed early, but Chuck said something about him "needing  
  
adventure, living dangerously, living life on the edge." And what exactly  
  
did Chuck believe getting The Paper and some of the harrowing experiences that he  
  
faced were? A garden party with tea and scones? Gary bit his lip to stop  
  
himself from saying something sarcastic to his friend.  
  
The bar was surprisingly quiet at 9:00 p.m. on Thursday night. Marissa had  
  
gone home early because she wasn't feeling well. There were only two  
  
customers and they were about to leave. After the customers departed, Gary  
  
told the staff that they could leave. He decided to close McGinty's early  
  
tonight. Chuck would say that was a stupid move and that he should think  
  
about all the money that he was losing, but he felt that one night shouldn't  
  
make a difference. As he prepared to leave McGinty's and meet Chuck at the  
  
movie theater, Gary heard a knock on the front door.  
  
"We're closed!" Gary bellowed. He proceeded to the door and opened it.  
  
"We're clo..." He said surprised to see the petite brunette with long, dark hair  
  
that he had met this afternoon.  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Beth Curie. We met today. May I come in?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Gary invited. Liz entered McGinty's.  
  
"You saved me from that hit and run and I never got the chance to say thank  
  
you." Liz explained.  
  
"You're welcome." Gary replied. It wasn't very often that someone that he  
  
had saved paid him a house call to express her gratitude.  
  
"How did you find me?" He asked.  
  
"You dropped this as you were leaving." Liz responded as she handed Gary  
  
his wallet.  
  
He wondered where his wallet had gone to. "Thanks."  
  
"Would you like anything?" He offered.  
  
"No, thank you. Actually, if I could use your phone that would be great. My  
  
cell phone went dead and I need to call my husband so that he can pick me  
  
up."  
  
"Sure. Why don't you use the phone in the office." Gary said as he  
  
indicated the office for Liz.  
  
"Thanks." Liz answered. She proceeded to the office and closed the door  
  
behind her.  
  
There was another knock on the front door. Gary proceeded to the door,  
  
agitated. "Don't people know how to read signs" he grumbled as he opened  
  
the door. "We're closed."  
  
"I say that you're opened." The unidentified stranger remarked as he pulled  
  
out a gun and pointed it at Gary.  
  
Gary was paralyzed with fear as he permitted the intruder to enter.  
  
"If you want to stay alive, you'll empty out that cash register and show me  
  
your safe or any other place where you keep your valuables."  
  
Gary nodded obediently. Why hadn't The Paper warned him that he was going  
  
to be robbed? It made no sense that this story wasn't in The Paper.  
  
However, before Gary had a chance to follow the direction of the robber, Liz  
  
came out of the office. Startled, the robber motioned for the trigger of  
  
his gun and aimed it in Liz's direction. Gary jumped in the way, took a  
  
bullet to the chest, and fell to the floor. Liz screamed. The robber ran out  
  
of McGinty's. Liz rushed to Gary's side and lifted his head. There was so  
  
much blood.  
  
Fortunately, it didn't take Max to long to arrive at McGinty's with Michael  
  
in tow. Max saw the wounded man and hurried to him. Michael knew what Max  
  
was about to do.  
  
"Don't do this, Maxwell. You'll expose us. Is that what you want, for us  
  
to have to keep running?"  
  
"I can't let him die, Michael. I have no choice." Max said adamantly. He  
  
turned to face his soul mate, his wife, Liz. She nodded at him.  
  
Max ripped open Gary's shirt. Blood seeped out with a  
  
vengeance from the puncture in Gary's chest. Gunshot wound. They were  
  
never pretty. Max could feel the man's heart beating strongly even as death  
  
waited patiently in the shadows.  
  
Liz and Michael watched in reverent silence as Max placed his hand on the  
  
man's chest. The healer infused his life force into Gary. Miraculously, the blood that had been seeping from the wound appeared to acquiesce to Max's touch and was quickly abated. Mud green eyes, a mixture of confusion and gratitude, locked with the eyes of the healer. Gary stared intently into Max's face.  
  
You're going to be all right." Max confirmed.  
  
The voice was strong, clear. And whereas before his chest felt as if it  
  
were on fire and the pain was excruciating, now all Gary felt was an eerie  
  
calm. Gary wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that one minute he  
  
tried preparing himself to die and now he was going to live.  
  
"What did you...how?" Gary stammered.  
  
"This is just swell, Maxwell. You've just exposed all of us. And it looks  
  
like we'll have a new alien joining our ranks." Michael said sarcastically.  
  
Max flashed Michael an annoyed look.  
  
"Either way, we keep running or we wait for them to find us and kill us.  
  
There's no where to hide." Michael remarked.  
  
Max and Michael helped the man up from the floor and led him to a chair.  
  
Liz went into the kitchen to get Gary a glass of water. She emerged from the  
  
kitchen, proceeded to where Gary was sitting, and handed him the glass. He  
  
gratefully accepted the water and took a few sips. But what he was really  
  
thirsty for were answers.  
  
"Who...what are you?" Gary asked Max.  
  
Max looked at Michael then at Liz. Michael felt that he had just exposed  
  
them all, but Max had a feeling that this man, this stranger whose life he  
  
had just saved, could be trusted to keep their secret. Max didn't know why,  
  
but there was something about this guy. And Max knew that the man had saved  
  
Liz's life.  
  
Max took a deep breath. "I'm about to tell you something that's going to  
  
sound strange, but it's the truth. And I'm going to ask you to keep what I  
  
tell you a secret. Our lives depend on it."  
  
Gary nodded.  
  
"My name is Max Evans and I'm an..."  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
